drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
España
España,Título preliminar de la Constitución española. oficialmente Reino de España, es un país soberano miembro de la Unión Europea, constituido en Estado social y democrático de Derecho, y cuya forma de gobierno es la monarquía parlamentaria. Su territorio, con capital en Madrid, ocupa la mayor parte de la península Ibérica, al que se añaden los archipiélagos de las Islas Baleares, en el mar Mediterráneo occidental, y el de las Islas Canarias, en el océano Atlántico nororiental, así como en el norte del continente africano, las plazas de soberanía de las ciudades autónomas de Ceuta y Melilla, además de los distritos y posesiones menores de las islas Chafarinas, el peñón de Vélez de la Gomera y el peñón de Alhucemas. El enclave de Llivia, en los Pirineos, completa el conjunto de territorios junto con la isla de Alborán, las islas Columbretes y una serie de islas e islotes frente a sus propias costas. Tiene una extensión de 504.645 km², siendo el cuarto país más extenso del continente, tras Rusia, Ucrania y Francia.Kazajstán y Turquía tienen parte de su territorio en Europa y son mayores que España, al igual que Rusia. Pero aquí hemos tenido en cuenta solo la parte europea de los países con todo o parte de su territorio en Europa.Con una altitud media de 650 metros sobre el nivel del mar, es el segundo país más montañoso de Europa, tras Suiza. Su población es de 46.063.511 habitantes, según datos del padrón municipal de 2008. De acuerdo a la Constitución Española, el castellano o español es la lengua oficial del Estado y es la lengua común de todos los españoles. Otras lenguas son reconocidas como cooficiales en sus respectivas comunidades autónomas conforme a sus Estatutos de autonomía. Las modalidades lingüísticas de España son uno de sus patrimonios culturales, objeto de especial respeto y protección. El territorio peninsular comparte fronteras terrestres con Francia y con el principado de Andorra al norte, con Portugal al oeste y con el territorio británico de Gibraltar al sur. En sus territorios africanos, comparte fronteras terrestres y marítimas con Marruecos. Comparte con Francia la soberanía sobre la isla de los Faisanes en la desembocadura del río Bidasoa y cinco facerías pirenaicas.Dichas facerías no son estrictamente un acuerdo de co-soberanía, ya que afectan a territorio español, sino un acuerdo de aprovechamiento compartido de los recursos. Etimología El nombre de España deriva de Hispania, nombre con el que los romanos designaban geográficamente al conjunto de la Península Ibérica, término éste a su vez, derivado del nombre Iberia, preferido por los autores griegos para referirse al mismo espacio. Sin embargo, el hecho de que el término Hispania no es de raíz latina ha llevado a la formulación de varias teorías sobre su origen, algunas de ellas controvertidas. «Hispania» proviene del fenicio i-spn-ya, un término cuyo uso está documentado desde el segundo milenio antes de Cristo, en inscripciones ugaríticas. Los fenicios constituyeron la primera civilización no ibérica que llegó a la península para expandir su comercio y que fundó, entre otras, Cádiz, la ciudad habitada más antigua de Europa Occidental. Según el proyecto de arquitectura protohistórica ibérica. Los romanos tomaron la denominación de los vencidos cartagineses, interpretando el prefijo i'' como "costa", "isla" o "tierra", con ''ya con el significado de "región". El lexema spn, que en hebreo se puede leer como saphan, se tradujo como "conejos" (en realidad damanes, unos animales del tamaño del conejo extendidos por África y el Creciente Fértil). Los romanos, por tanto, le dieron a Hispania el significado de "tierra abundante en conejos", un uso recogido por Cicerón, César, Plinio el Viejo, Catón, Tito Livio y, en particular, Cátulo, que se refiere a Hispania como península cuniculosa (en algunas monedas acuñadas en la época de Adriano figuraban personificaciones de Hispania como una dama sentada y con un conejo a sus pies). Abundando en el origen fenicio del término, Isidoro de Sevilla, en sus Etimologías, postula que tiene su origen en Ispani, el topónimo fenicio-púnico de Sevilla, ciudad a la que los romanos denominaron Hispalis. Sobre el origen fenicio del término, el historiador y hebraísta Cándido María Trigueros propuso en la Real Academia de las Buenas Letras de Barcelona en 1767 una teoría diferente, basada en el hecho de que el alfabeto fenicio (al igual que el hebreo) carecía de vocales. Así spn (sphan en hebreo y arameo) significaría en fenicio "el norte", una denominación que habrían tomado los fenicios al llegar a la península Ibérica bordeando la costa africana, viéndola al norte de su ruta, por lo que i-spn-ya sería la "tierra del norte". , visto desde Chiclana de la Frontera (Cádiz). En este lugar se hallaba el Templo de Hércules Melkart.]] Por su parte, según Jesús Luis Cunchillos en su Gramática fenicia elemental (2000), la raíz del término span es spy, que significa "forjar o batir metales". Así, i-spn-ya sería la «la tierra en la que se forjan metales».Linch, John (director), Fernández Castro, María Cruz (del segundo tomo), Historia de España, El País, volumen II, La península Ibérica en época prerromana, pg. 40. Dossier. La etimología de España; ¿tierra de conejos?, ISBN 978-84-9815-764-2 Aparte de la teoría de origen fenicio, la más aceptada (si bien el significado preciso del término sigue siendo objeto de discusiones), a lo largo de la historia se propusieron diversas hipótesis, basadas en similitudes aparentes y significados más o menos relacionados. A principios de la Edad Moderna, Antonio de Nebrija, en la línea de Isidoro de Sevilla, propuso su origen autóctono como deformación de la palabra ibérica Hispalis, que significaría la ciudad de occidente.La verdadera etimología de Hispania, como lo establece el sabio Antonio de Nebrija, proviene de Hispalis: ili: ciudad, en el idioma iberico, y Spa, Occidente.Hispalis significa, por lo tanto ciudad de occidente. y que, al ser Hispalis la ciudad principal de la península, los fenicios, y, posteriormente los romanos dieron su nombre a todo su territorio.[[Mario Méndez Bejarano] (1857-1931) Historia de la filosofía en España hasta el siglo XX 1927 Biblioteca Filosofía en español, Oviedo 2000] Posteriormente, Juan Antonio Moguel propuso en el siglo XIX que el término Hispania podría provenir de la palabra eúscara Izpania que vendría a significar que parte el mar al estar compuesta por las voces iz y pania o bania que significa "dividir" o "partir".'Historia y geografía de España ilustradas por el idioma vascuence'' de Juan Antonio Moguel, reditada en La gran enciclopedia vasca ISBN 84-248-0017-6 A este respecto, Miguel de Unamuno declaró en 1902: "La única dificultad que encuentro ... es que, según algunos paisanos míos, el nombre España deriva del vascuence 'ezpaña', labio, aludiendo a la posición que tiene nuestra península en Europa"."El islote es tan modesto y apocado que es difícil hallarlo", ''El País, 25 de julio de 2002. Otras hipótesis suponían que tanto Hispalis como Hispania eran derivaciones de los nombres de dos reyes legendarios de España, Hispalo y su hijo Hispano o Hispan, hijo y nieto respectivamente de Hércules.descargas.cervantesvirtual.com/servlet/SirveObras/35727252323249052754491/003278_3.pdf Transcripción y Edición del Catálogo Real de Castilla, autógrafo inédito de Gonzalo Fernández de Oviedo y Valdés. Universidad de California A partir del periodo visigodo, el término Hispania, hasta entonces usado geográficamente, comenzó a emplearse también con una connotación política, como muestra el uso de la expresión Laus Hispaniae para describir la historia de los pueblos de la península en las crónicas de Isidoro de Sevilla. Existen varias teorías sobre cómo surgió el propio gentilicio "español"; según una de ellas, el sufijo "-ol" es característico de las lenguas romances provenzales y poco frecuente en las lenguas romances habladas entonces en la península, por lo que considera que habría sido importado a partir del siglo IX con el desarrollo del fenómeno de las peregrinaciones medievales a Santiago de Compostela, por los numerosos visitantes francos que recorrieron la península, favoreciendo que con el tiempo se divulgara la adaptación del nombre latino hispani a partir del "espagnol" o "espanyol" con el que ellos designaban a los cristianos de la antigua Hispania. Posteriormente, habría sido la labor de divulgación de las élites formadas las que promocionaron el uso de "español" y "españoles": la palabra españoles aparece veinticuatro veces en el cartulario de la catedral de Huesca, manuscrito de 1139-1221,Benito Ruano, Eloy, 1997. España, reflexiones sobre el ser de España, pg. 25, Real Academia de la Historia, ISBN 84-89512-04-3 mientras que en el capítulo Estoria de Espanna de la Crónica General redactada entre 1260 y 1274 por iniciativa de Alfonso X el Sabio, se empleó exclusivamente el gentilicio espannoles, adaptación ya al castellano de entonces que progresivamente evolucionó hasta ser la lengua oficial de España.José Álvarez Junco, Mater Dolorosa: la idea de España en el siglo XIX, cap. 1 Antecedentes remotos: de "Hispania" a "España". pags.35-45, Ed. Taurus, Madrid, 2002, ISBN 84-306-0441-3 Historia de Mérida (Badajoz).]] Edad Antigua Los iberos fueron los primeros pueblos de los que se tiene constancia escrita de que ocuparon la península Ibérica. Se sabe que había poblaciones protoiberas, por restos arqueológicos. Los griegos y fenicios fueron los que dejaron los primeros escritos, aunque nunca entraron en contacto con ellos. Los vascones entrarían en esta categoría. Actualmente, se definen los iberos por sus rasgos culturales. Según este criterio, los turdetanos o túrdulos, que ocuparon las tierras del antiguo reino de Tartessos, se consideran iberos; mientras que, según criterios etnográficos o lingüísticos, no lo serían. La bibliografía sobre los iberos ofrece con frecuencia datos contradictorios y esto se debe a que, a veces, se adopta un criterio y otras, otro. prerromano del norte de España.]] Entre los años 1200 a. C. y 800 a. C. tomaron forma en su configuración posterior las comunidades prerromanas del noroeste y la cornisa cantábrica, entrando en la Edad del Hierro. Las poblaciones que ocupaban una amplia franja entre estos dos pueblos se conocen como celtíberos. Parece ser que las montañas en que vivían los vascones nunca fueron completamente romanizadas, por lo que se considera el origen de esta población incierto, y de seguro muy antiguo, como su lengua, barajándose la posibilidad de que se tratase de una población protoibérica. Alrededor del año 1100 a. C., los fenicios llegaron a la península y fundaron, 80 años después de la guerra de Troya,Así lo afirma, por ejemplo, Veleyo Patérculo en Historia Romana 1:2,1-3 y Tito Livio en Historia de Roma desde su fundación (ISBN 978-84-249-1428-8). Gadir, la Gades romana, que hoy es Cádiz. Ello sitúa la fundación en el 1104 a. C. y la convierte en la ciudad de Europa Occidental de cuya fundación se tienen referencias más antiguas. A su vez, los griegos fundaron sus colonias en la costa mediterránea de Iberia, nombre que dieron a la península. Adriano, nacido en Itálica, actualmente Santiponce (provincia de Sevilla).]] Entre la primera y segunda de las Guerras Púnicas entre Roma y Cartago, los cartagineses invadieron la península. Sus colonias más importantes las establecieron en la isla de Ibiza y en Cartagena, nombre que debiera hacer referencia a la nueva Cartago y absorbieron otras ciudades inicialmente fenicias como Cádiz o Málaga. Derrotada Cartago, Roma iniciaría una paulatina ocupación de la península, que se prolongaría a lo largo de casi 200 años. En las primeras décadas de la ocupación los romanos tuvieron que hacer frente al largo sitio de Numancia, ciudad celtíbera ubicada en las orillas del Duero, en las proximidades de la actual Soria, que se prolongaría por casi 30 años, y a la guerra de guerrillas planteada por el caudillo lusitano Viriato. Tras la muerte de Viriato (139 a. C.), la lucha de los pueblos prerromanos contra Roma se volvería más disgregada y esporádica, aunque no finalizaría totalmente hasta los tiempos del emperador Augusto con el relativo sometimiento de cántabros y astures.Relatos de esta guerra los encontramos en las páginas del cronista romano Catón .]] La ocupación culminaría con el pleno dominio de la península bajo el poder romano y su conversión en provincia bajo el nombre de Hispania. El nombre de Hispania deriva de Ispania y este a su vez probablemente de una palabra púnica, con el significado de tierra de conejos, aunque hay otras posibilidades (ver Etimología en el punto 1 de este mismo artículo). Por primera vez aparece con sentido histórico en Tito Livio 59 a. C., que habla de Hispania y de hispani (hispanos, con sentido unitario). Los habitantes de Hispania adoptaron la cultura romana, su lengua y sus leyes, adquiriendo gran importancia dentro del imperio, puesto que incluso tres emperadores romanos, Trajano, Adriano y Teodosio, además del filósofo Lucio Anneo Séneca y otros personajes importantes, nacieron en la península. Edad Media En el año 409, suevos, alanos y vándalos invadieron la península Ibérica. Pocos años después, en el 416, los visigodos entraron en Hispania como aliados de Roma, expulsando a alanos y vándalos de la península y arrinconando a los suevos en la Gallaecia. La primera idea de Hispania/España como país se materializa con la monarquía visigoda. Los visigodos aspiraban a la unidad territorial de toda Hispania y la consiguieron con las sucesivas derrotas a los suevos, vascones y bizantinos. La unidad religiosa vendría con la reconciliación de católicos y arrianos y con los concilios de la Iglesia Visigoda, un órgano en el que, reunidos en asamblea, el rey y los obispos de todas las diócesis del reino sometían a consideración asuntos de naturaleza tanto política como religiosa, con vocación de legislar en todo el territorio nacional. Así, San Isidoro de Sevilla en su Historia Gothorum se congratula porque Suintila "fue el primero que poseyó la monarquía del reino de toda España que rodea el Océano, cosa que a ninguno de sus antecesores le fue concedida...". La monarquía visigoda estableció además una capital que centralizaba tanto el poder político como el religioso en Toletum. Sin embargo, el carácter electivo de la monarquía visigótica determinó casi siempre una enorme inestabilidad política caracterizada por continuas rebeliones y asesinatos. En el año 689 los árabes llegan al África más noroccidental. El año 711, tras la victoria de los árabes frente a los godos en la batalla de Guadalete, se inició la Invasión musulmana de la Península Ibérica, convirtiéndose ésta en un emirato o provincia del imperio árabe llamada al-Ándalus con capital en la ciudad de Córdoba. El avance musulmán fue veloz. En el 712 cayó Toledo, la primera capital visigoda. Desde entonces, fueron avanzando hacia el norte, y todas las ciudades fueron capitulando o conquistadas. En el 716 controlaban toda la península, aunque en el norte era más bien nominal que militar. Los visigodos resistieron algunos años en más en la Septimania, hasta el 719. A partir de entonces, dirigieron sus esfuerzos hacia el otro lado de los Pirineos, contra el reino Carolingio. Esto permitió revueltas en la poco controlada zona noroeste de la península. , construida en la Edad Media.]] Después de la caída del reino visigodo la península quedó dominada hasta la cordillera Cantábrica, donde estaban los pueblos astures, cántabros y vascones, escasamente sometidos al reino godo; y dada su escasa importancia, no sufrieron demasiado la presión del Islam, que había sustituido en la península Ibérica al poder ejercido por el reino godo. Muchos de los señores godos o hispanorromanos se convirtieron al Islam, conservaron sus posiciones y poder. En el año 718 en la actual Asturias un noble llamado Pelayo se sublevó contra los musulmanes. La sublevación fracasa y es detenido. Hacia el 722 vuelve a intentarlo y tiene lugar lo que la historiografía denominó la batalla de Covadonga, donde Pelayo y un grupo de astures (entre los que se encontraban, según algunos historiadores, nobles visigodos; el origen de Pelayo es también incierto)Joseph Pérez, Historia de España, ISBN 84-8432-091-X, pg.39: vencieron a una expedición de castigo musulmana. Este hito serviría para marcar el momento de fundación del Reino de Asturias y dar inicio al período conocido como la Reconquista, entendido como el restablecimiento del poderío cristiano en la península Ibérica. En la parte nororiental de la península y en la Septimania goda, los godos que habían huido al reino de los francos pidieron ayuda a estos. Así Carlomagno emprendió una serie de campañas militares con la intención de establecer un territorio de distensión militar, más conocido como marca. La Marca Hispánica se constituyó a principios del siglo IX para evitar la penetración de los musulmanes en el territorio del Reino de los Francos. Así fue como los francos dividieron ese territorio en diversos condados, donde señores feudales de origen franco o godo representaban al rey de los francos; teniendo, por tanto, un desarrollo algo diferente al que experimentaron los reinos cristianos ibéricos occidentales. Estos condados en pleno proceso de feudalización se emanciparían de facto del dominio franco después de la crisis carolingia del siglo IX, al empezar a transmitirse hereditariamente los condados; si bien, hasta 988, los condes de Barcelona renovaron el pacto de vasallaje con los reyes francos. .]] Los siglos VIII y IX significarían un creciente poderío musulmán en la península, a pesar de la oposición los núcleos cristianos del norte. A fines del siglo VIII, el omeya Abderramán I, huido de Siria, hace de al-Ándalus, en lo político, un emirato independiente del Califato de Damasco. En el siglo X, Abderramán III convierte al-Ándalus en califato independiente de Damasco, ya con autonomía religiosa y no sólo política, como hasta entonces. Es una época de pujanza cultural, gracias a las innovaciones en las ciencias, las artes y las letras; con una especial atención que dedicaron al desarrollo de las ciudades. Las ciudades más importantes fueron Valencia, Zaragoza, Toledo, Sevilla y Córdoba. Ésta, durante el siglo X, con al-Hakam II, llegó a ser la mayor ciudad de Europa Occidental, contando con 500.000 habitantes y mayor centro cultural de la época. Sin embargo, la decadencia de los territorios musulmanes empezó en el siglo XI, cuando comenzaron las pugnas entre las distintas familias reales musulmanas y el califato se desmembró en un mosaico de pequeños reinos, llamados de taifas. Mientras tanto, cerca de los Pirineos aparecieron otros dos reinos cristianos: Navarra y Aragón. Al avanzar la expansión cristiana por la península, el que hasta entonces había sido reino de Asturias, con su capital fijada en Oviedo desde el reinado de Alfonso II el Casto, se transformó en reino de León en 910 con García I al repartir Alfonso III el Magno sus territorios entre sus hijos. Años después, en 914, muerto el rey, sube al trono Ordoño II de León, que aglutina bajo su corona a los territorios de Galicia, Asturias y León, fijando definitivamente en esta ciudad su capital y confirmando su supremacía como reino de León. , símbolo del esplendor de la arquitectura gótica francesa española.]] El avance de las conquistas hacia el sur y la aglutinación en torno a León de un territorio cada vez más amplio trae consigo el nacimiento de «subunidades» político-territoriales en su interior: es el caso del Castilla. Este será adquirido por el rey navarro Sancho III el Mayor, que lo dejará a su muerte en herencia a su hijo Fernando. Casado este con la hermana del rey leonés, formará una coalición navarro-castellana que, tras una guerra y la muerte del rey de León en la batalla de Tamarón le permitió acceder al trono de éste. Sin embargo, a su muerte los territorios vuelven a ser repartidos entre sus hijos: son el reino de León, el reino de Galicia, Castilla, que también adquiere el rango regio y la ciudad de Zamora. A lo largo de los siglos siguientes, estos territorios pasarán a manos del mismo o de distintos monarcas en sucesivas ocasiones, conformando la Corona de Castilla, con unas únicas Cortes. Los distintos territorios conservaban su carácter de reino y diversas particularidades jurídicas (el rey que aglutinaba bajo su corona todos estos territorios se titulaba Rey de León, de Castilla, de Galicia... añadiendo sucesivamente los de los nuevos territorios que se iban conquistando), sin que sin embargo conservaran una autonomía similar a la de la Corona de Aragón. Asimismo, nacerá de León otra unidad territorial de gran trascendencia posterior: Portugal, que se constituirá como reino. Cabe señalar, por último, como uno de los momentos más destacados los reinados de Alfonso VI y Alfonso VII en León la adopción del título de emperador, el primero como "emperador de las dos religiones", el segundo como "emperador de España". El devenir de los reinos cristianos peninsulares en las décadas siguientes pasará por la constitución de cuatro unidades monárquicas: la denominada Corona de Castilla, concepto que implica la existencia de un solo monarca sobre diversos y distintos reinos y territorios (León y la propia Castilla, además de Galicia y otros); la Corona de Aragón, que se había constituido mediante la unión dinástica en 1137 del reino de Aragón y el condado de Barcelona; el reino de Navarra y el reino de Portugal. Así como toda una serie de reinos de taifa musulmanes. En el siglo XIII, la Corona de Castilla, la más pujante de las hispánicas, amplió sus dominios hacia el sur peninsular, mientras que la de Aragón añadiría los reinos de Valencia y de Mallorca con el rey Jaime I el Conquistador, y posteriormente formarían parte de esta Corona: Cerdeña, Sicilia y otros territorios del Oriente mediterráneo. A finales de este periodo, 1402, y en competencia con Portugal, la Corona de Castilla inició la conquista de las islas Canarias hasta entonces habitadas exclusivamente por los guanches. La ocupación inicial fue llevada a cabo por parte de señores normandos que rendían vasallaje al rey Enrique III de Castilla. Este proceso de conquista no concluirá hasta 1496 y será culminado por la propia acción de la corona castellana. a los Reyes Católicos, de Francisco Pradilla, reconstrucción idealizada característica de la pintura historiográfica española del siglo XIX]] Mientras en la Corona de Aragón, la gran mortandad provocada por la epidemia de la Gran Peste de 1348, así como de las malas cosechas que empezaron con el ciclo de 1333 («lo mal any primer»), provocaron una gran inestabilidad tanto social como económica. A la muerte del Rey Martín I el Humano (1410), los representantes de los Estados que constituían la Corona de Aragón, eligieron en el Compromiso de Caspe a Fernando de Antequera, de la castellana Casa de Trastámara como futuro rey Fernando I en quien recaían por herencia materna los derechos dinásticos. A pesar de una revuelta protagonizada por el Conde de Urgel, Fernando I fue coronado y comenzó el reinado de los Trastámara en la Corona de Aragón. Después de la expansión por el Reino de Nápoles en el periodo de Alfonso V el Magnánimo, la Corona de Aragón sufrió una crisis en el Principado de Cataluña provocada por las disputas entre Juan II, hijo de Fernando de Antequera, y la Generalidad de Cataluña y el Consejo de Ciento (''Consell de Cent), debidas a la detención de su hijo y heredero Carlos de Viana; así como por las tensiones de las clases sociales entre la Busca y la Biga y las revueltas de los campesinos de Remensa, que coincidieron con la Guerra Civil Catalana (1462 - 1472) y debilitaron a Cataluña, que perdió de ese modo la hegemonía en la Corona aragonesa. En contrapartida Valencia se convirtió en el puerto marítimo que centralizó la expansión comercial de la Corona de Aragón. Muestra de su pujanza es que alcanzó los 75.000 habitantes a mediados de siglo XV. Paralelamente, la capital levantina experimenta un auge cultural conocido como Siglo de Oro Valenciano. Aragón, sin salida al mar, quedó como proveedor de cereal, ganado y lana del resto de los estados de la Corona. Su economía era fundamentalmente agrícola y los privilegios de los ricoshombres y nobles impidió el desarrollo de una burguesía competente, por lo que su peso en el marco de equilibrios entre los estados de la Corona aragonesa disminuyó. Con la subida al trono de Fernando el Católico, segundo hijo y heredero de Juan II, (1479) las tensiones sociales se redujeron; con la firma de la Sentencia Arbitral de Guadalupe (1486) se asentó una nueva estructura en el campo catalán para acabar con la conflictividad del medio rural. Edad Moderna en algún momento durante un periodo de 400 años. ]] Al final de la Edad Media, con el matrimonio de Isabel de Castilla y Fernando de Aragón, estas dos coronas peninsulares se aliaron, conquistando el reino musulmán de Granada en 1492 y, posteriormente, el de Navarra en 1512 que continuó siendo un reino, acuñando moneda propia y con aduanas en el río Ebro hasta las guerras carlistas del siglo XIX. Los reyes navarros se refugiaron en sus posesiones allende de los Pirineos y posteriormente se convertirían en reyes de Francia. También comenzaron una política matrimonial con Portugal que culminó en 1580, cuando Felipe II de España subió a su trono, uniendo por última vez bajo un mismo soberano toda la península Ibérica. En 1492, se decreta la expulsión de los judíos que no hubiesen aceptado la conversión al cristianismo, imitando a Felipe IV de Francia. El 12 de octubre de ese mismo año Cristóbal Colón, en nombre de los Reyes Católicos, llega, por primera vez, a América con sus naves (en memoria de este hito se estableció el doce de octubre como el día de la Fiesta Nacional de España, antiguamente denominada también de la Hispanidad). Empieza la carrera por la exploración y conquista de las tierras americanas, a la que se unirían posteriormente otros países como Portugal, Francia e Inglaterra comenzando la colonización europea de América partiendo a islas del Caribe hasta mesoamerica a cargo de Francisco Hernández de Córdoba y después Hernán Cortes. La Monarquía Española se convierte, en un proceso iniciado al final de la Reconquista, en la nación más poderosa e influyente del mundo. Durante el reinado de los Reyes Católicos se inicia también una tímida expansión norteafricana, conquistándose varias ciudades, entre ellas Melilla (1497). Tras la muerte de Isabel la Católica, en 1504, su hija Juana la sucede en el trono de Castilla. Juana estaba casada con Felipe I, al que llamaron el Hermoso, hijo del Archiduque de Austria y Emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano-Germánico. Felipe muere muy joven y a Juana se la incapacita por loca. Su hijo Carlos I de España hereda las Coronas de Castilla y Aragón, además del sacro Imperio Romano-Germánico y las posesiones de la Casa de Borgoña. En su madurez, decide retirarse a la vida religiosa recluyéndose en el Monasterio de Yuste (Cáceres) en 1556. Su hijo Felipe II hereda la Corona Hispánica con todas sus posesiones y su hermano Fernando I de Habsburgo el Sacro Imperio Romano-Germánico. .]] Felipe II de España se corona rey de Portugal en 1580 con el nombre de Felipe I de Portugal. El ordinal «segundo» lo mantuvo para respetar la vía castellana (Felipe I de Castilla fue Felipe el Hermoso). Durante su reinado se producen la gran victoria de Lepanto en 1571 con la que se consiguió frenar la expansión de los turcos en el Mediterráneo y la desastrosa aventura de la Grande y Felicísima Armada en 1588. España, y en mayor medida Castilla, dada la prohibición de comercio para la Corona de Aragón, sigue prosperando bajo la dinastía Habsburgo, gracias al comercio con las colonias americanas; pero al mismo tiempo sostiene guerras contra Francia, Inglaterra y las Provincias Unidas. Cuando el último rey de la dinastía de los Habsburgo, Carlos II de España, murió sin descendencia; Felipe de Borbón, sobrino nieto de Carlos II y nieto del rey de Francia, Luis XIV, le sucedió en el trono con el nombre de Felipe V de España, siendo aceptado y jurado por todos los territorios de España. A los pocos años de reinado, se produce la Guerra de Sucesión Española. Entre 1707 y 1716, los Decretos de Nueva Planta de Felipe V suprimen o reducen los fueros y costumbres de los reinos y territorios que habían luchado contra él en la Guerra de Sucesión. Algunos quieren ver en estos decretos una unificación legal de España, pero, por un lado, los decretos, al ser diferentes para Valencia, Aragón (donde primero fue igual que el de Valencia, pero luego fue modificado), Baleares y Cataluña, afectaron de forma diferente a cada territorio, y además, tanto Navarra como las Provincias Vascongadas y el Valle de Arán, que no habían faltado a su juramento de lealtad a Felipe V, siguieron manteniendo sus fueros. En 1713, España firma el Tratado de Utrecht con el que pierde sus posesiones europeas y, por tanto, deja de ser la primera potencia mundial. ‎ El resto del siglo XVIII, fue el siglo de la Ilustración. Fernando VI y Carlos III, hijos y sucesores de Felipe V, hacen una política de renovación que modernizó España, en lo que se conoce como Despotismo Ilustrado. En este siglo, si bien España continúa siendo una importante potencia, Francia y el Reino Unido pasan a ocupar un protagonismo cada vez mayor en el escenario internacional. Edad Contemporánea ]] La Edad Contemporánea no empezó muy bien para España, en 1805, en la Batalla de Trafalgar la escuadra hispano-francesa fue derrotada ante Gran Bretaña, con lo que significa el fin de la supremacía española en los mares mundiales a favor de Gran Bretaña, mientras Napoleón que había tomado el poder tras triunfar la Revolución Francesa, aprovechando las disputas entre Carlos IV y su hijo Fernando, ordenó el envío de su ejército contra España en 1808, imponiendo a su hermano José I en el trono. Ello ocasiona la Guerra de la Independencia Española, que duraría 5 años. En ese tiempo se elaboró la primera Constitución española, y una de las primeras del mundo, en las denominadas Cortes de Cádiz. Fue promulgada el 19 de marzo de 1812, festividad de S. José, por lo que popularmente se la conocía como La Pepa. Tras la derrota de las tropas de Napoleón en la batalla de Vitoria en 1813; Fernando VII vuelve al trono de España. Durante el reinado de Fernando VII la monarquía española experimentará el paso del viejo régimen al estado Liberal. Tras su llegada a España, Fernando VII deroga la Constitución de 1812 y persigue a los liberales constitucionalistas, dando comienzo a un rígido absolutismo. Mientras tanto la Guerra de Independencia Hispanoamericana continuará su curso, y a pesar del esfuerzo bélico de los defensores de la monarquía española, al concluir el conflicto únicamente las islas de Cuba y Puerto Rico, en América, seguirán formando parte del territorio nacional de España, que al terminar la década ominosa y con el apoyo liberal a la Pragmática Sanción de 1830 a su vez se organizará nuevamente en monarquía parlamentaria. De esta forma ambos procesos revolucionarios darán origen a los nuevos estados nacionales existentes en la actualidad, y el final del reinado de Fernando VII señala también la extinción del Absolutismo en todo el mundo hispánico. .]] La muerte de Fernando VII abre un nuevo periodo de fuerte inestabilidad política y económica, su hermano Carlos María Isidro apoyado en los partidarios absolutistas, se rebela contra la designación de Isabel II, hija de Fernando VII, como heredera y reina constitucional, y contra la derogación de la Ley Sálica de la dinastía Borbón, que impedía la sucesión de mujeres a la corona, estallando la Primera Guerra Carlista. El reinado de Isabel II se caracteriza por la alternancia en el poder de progresistas y moderados si bien esta alternancia se motiva más por pronunciamientos militares de ambos signos que por una pacífica cesión del poder en función de los resultados electorales. La revolución de 1868, denominada La Gloriosa, obligó a Isabel II a abandonar España. Se convocaron Cortes Constituyentes que se pronunciaron por el régimen monárquico y, a iniciativa del General Prim, se ofrece la corona a Amadeo de Saboya, hijo del rey de Italia. Su reinado fue breve por el cansancio provocado por los políticos del momento y el rechazo de importantes sectores de la sociedad. Se proclamó la I República, que tampoco gozó de larga vida, aunque sí muy agitada: en once meses tuvo cuatro presidentes (Figueras, Pi y Margall, Salmerón y Castelar); durante este convulso periodo se produjeron graves tensiones territoriales llegándose a producir fenómenos tan pintorescos como la declaración de la ciudad de Cartagena como "Cantón independiente" y finalizó con los pronunciamientos de los generales Martínez Campos y Pavía, que disolvió el Parlamento. La Restauración proclama rey a Alfonso XII, hijo de Isabel II. España experimenta una gran estabilidad política debida al sistema de gobierno preconizado por el político conservador Antonio Cánovas del Castillo. Se basa en el turno de los partidos Conservador (Cánovas del Castillo) y Liberal (Sagasta) en el gobierno. En 1885 murió Alfonso XII y se encargó la regencia a su viuda María Cristina, hasta la mayoría de edad de su hijo Alfonso XIII, nacido tras la muerte de su padre. La rebelión independentista de Cuba en 1895 induce a los Estados Unidos a intervenir en la zona y tras el confuso incidente de la explosión del acorazado Maine el 15 de febrero de 1898 en el puerto de La Habana, declara la guerra a España. Con la derrota, España perdió sus últimas colonias (Cuba, Filipinas, Guam y Puerto Rico) en ultramar. Siglo XX en 1901, fue rey de España desde su nacimiento hasta el advenimiento de la Segunda República.]] El siglo XX comienza con una gran crisis económica y la subsiguiente inestabilidad política. Hay un paréntesis de prosperidad comercial, propiciado por la neutralidad española en la Primera Guerra Mundial. La sucesión de crisis gubernamentales, la marcha desfavorable de la guerra en el Rif, la agitación social y el descontento de parte del ejército, desembocan en el Golpe de Estado del general Primo de Rivera, el 13 de septiembre de 1923. Estableció una dictadura militar que fue aceptada por gran parte de las fuerzas sociales y por el propio rey Alfonso XIII. Durante la dictadura se suprimen libertades y derechos. La difícil coyuntura económica y el crecimiento de los partidos republicanos hace la situación cada vez más insostenible. En 1930, Primo de Rivera presenta su dimisión al rey y marcha a París, donde muere al poco tiempo. Le sucedió en la jefatura del Directorio el general, Dámaso Berenguer; y, después, por breve tiempo, el almirante Aznar. Este período fue denominado Dictablanda. Decidido a buscar una solución a la situación política y establecer la Constitución, el rey propicia la celebración de elecciones municipales del 12 de abril de 1931, éstas dieron una rotunda victoria a las candidaturas republicano-socialistas en las grandes ciudades y capitales de provincia, si bien el número total de concejales era mayoritariamente monárquico. Hubo manifestaciones organizadas exigiendo la instauración de la República, lo que lleva al rey a abandonar el país. Una vez el rey abandona sus obligaciones se proclama la II República el 14 de abril. Durante la República se produce una gran agitación política y social, marcada por una acusada radicalización de izquierdas y derechas. Los líderes moderados son boicoteados y cada parte pretende crear una España a su medida. Durante los dos primeros años, gobierna una coalición de partidos republicanos y socialistas. En las elecciones celebradas en 1933, triunfan las derechas y en 1936, las izquierdas. La creciente ola de violencia incluye quema de iglesias, la sublevación monárquica de Sanjurjo, la revolución de 1934 y numerosos atentados contra líderes políticos rivales. El 17 de julio se sublevan las guarniciones del África Española, dando comienzo la Guerra Civil. España queda dividida en dos zonas: una bajo la autoridad del gobierno republicano y otra controlada por los sublevados, en la que el general Francisco Franco sería nombrado Jefe de Estado. El apoyo alemán e italiano a los sublevados, mucho más firme que el soporte de la Unión Soviética y México a la España republicana, y los continuos enfrentamientos entre las facciones republicanas, permitieron la victoria de los sublevados el 1 de abril de 1939. La victoria del general Franco supuso la instauración de un régimen autoritario. El desarrollo de una fuerte represión sobre los vencidos, obligó al exilio a miles de españoles y condenó a otros tantos a la muerte o al internamiento en campos de trabajo. A pesar de que Franco mantuvo al país no beligerente en la II Guerra Mundial, su no disimulado apoyo a las potencias del Eje condujo a un aislamiento internacional de carácter político y económico. No obstante, los condicionamientos de la guerra fría entre Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética y sus respectivos aliados hacen que el régimen franquista sea tolerado por las potencias "occidentales" y finalmente reconocido por las mismas finalizando su aislamiento. Se firman acuerdos con Estados Unidos permitiendo la instalación de bases militares conjuntas hispano-norteamericanas en España. En 1956, Marruecos, que había sido protectorado español y francés, adquiere su independencia y se pone en marcha un plan de estabilización económica del país. En 1969, Franco nombra a Juan Carlos de Borbón, nieto de Alfonso XIII, príncipe de España, su sucesor a título de Rey. A pesar de que el régimen mantuvo una férrea represión contra cualquier oposición política, el desarrollo industrial y económico español resultó muy importante durante la dictadura. El dictador murió el 20 de noviembre de 1975. Juan Carlos I es proclamado rey dos días después. Se abre un periodo conocido como Transición. Culminará con el establecimiento de una Monarquía Parlamentaria en 1978, después de la renuncia a sus derechos históricos realizada por D. Juan de Borbón, padre del rey. Tras las primeras elecciones democráticas, Adolfo Suárez, del partido Unión de Centro Democrático (centro-derecha), fue elegido presidente de Gobierno. Lleva a cabo importantes reformas políticas e inicia las negociaciones para la entrada de España en la Comunidad Económica Europea. Dimite en 1981. Durante este periodo la banda terrorista vasca ETA comete un gran número de atentados, especialmente contra miembros del ejército y de las fuerzas de seguridad, así como otros de carácter indiscriminado. Durante la sesión de votación de investidura del sucesor de Suárez, Leopoldo Calvo Sotelo (UCD), el 23 de febrero (23-F), tuvo lugar un intento de golpe de Estado promovido por altos mandos militares. El Congreso de Diputados es tomado por el teniente coronel Tejero. El intento fue abortado el mismo día, teniendo lugar la intervención del rey Juan Carlos en defensa del orden constitucional. En 1981 se firma en Bruselas el protocolo de adhesión a la OTAN, dando inicio al proceso de integración en la Alianza que termina en la primavera de 1982, durante el gobierno de UCD. En las elecciones siguientes (1982), venció el Partido Socialista Obrero Español, con Felipe González como presidente de gobierno. Se mantendría en el poder durante las tres siguientes legislaturas. En 1986 España se incorpora a la Comunidad Económica Europea, precursora de la Unión Europea y ese mismo año se celebra un referéndum en el que se consulta al pueblo sobre la permanencia o no en la OTAN. El PSOE defendió el sí. En 1992 España aparece de forma llamativa en el escenario internacional con la celebración de los Juegos Olímpicos en Barcelona, la declaración de Madrid como Ciudad Cultural Europea y la celebración en Sevilla de la Exposición Universal EXPO 92. Durante este periodo se produjo una profunda modernización de la economía y la sociedad españolas, caracterizada por las reconversiones industriales y la sustitución del modelo económico tardofranquista por otro de corte más liberal —lo que condujo a tres importantes huelgas generales—, la generalización del pensamiento y los valores contemporáneos en la sociedad española, el desarrollo del estado de las autonomías, la transformación de las Fuerzas Armadas y el enorme desarrollo de las infraestructuras civiles. Sin embargo, hubo también una situación de elevado desempleo y hacia el final del mismo se produjo un importante estancamiento económico, que no iniciaría su recuperación hasta 1993 —cuando la tasa de desempleo descendió del 23% al 15%—, y se destapó el caso GAL de terrorismo de estado. Las elecciones de 1996 dieron la victoria al Partido Popular, con José María Aznar como presidente, cargo que ejerció durante dos legislaturas, obteniendo en las elecciones generales de 2000 la mayoría absoluta. Siglo XXI El siglo XXI empieza con los efectos del 11 de septiembre de 2001, que llevaron a España a implicarse en dos conflictos: la ocupación de Afganistán y la invasión de Iraq. Este último conflicto y la gestión del atentado del 11 de marzo de 2004 en Madrid provocaron un distanciamiento entre el gobierno y parte de la opinión pública española. Todo ello desembocó en la elección de un nuevo gobierno del PSOE, tras las elecciones generales celebradas el 14 de marzo de 2004. El euro, moneda oficial en la llamada «Zona Euro» de Europa desde 1999, se convirtió en la moneda de cambio oficial el 1 de enero de 2002, reemplazando a la peseta. Los ciudadanos lo empezaron a usar en la vida cotidiana, a pesar de las protestas por la subida encubierta de los precios que supuso este cambio de moneda. Entre 1993 y 2007 se produjo una importante expansión de la economía española, basada fundamentalmente en el sector de la construcción, que quedó amenazada por las consecuencias globales de la crisis económica de 2008. A finales del siglo XX España recibió a una gran cantidad de inmigrantes de países latinoanoamericanos como Ecuador, Colombia, Argentina, Bolivia, Perú o República Dominicana, así como de diferentes zonas de África, Asia y Europa. El fuerte crecimiento económico de tipo expansivo que ha presentado el país desde 1993 ha requerido una gran cantidad de mano de obra. Según anunció el director del Banco de España en febrero de 2007, España se podría situar como la séptima mayor economía del mundo. es el actual Presidente del Gobierno de España.]] El Partido Socialista Obrero Español ganó las elecciones celebradas el 14 de marzo de 2004, convirtiéndose José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero en el quinto presidente del gobierno de la democracia. Con Zapatero como Presidente del Gobierno se retiran las tropas españolas que permanecían en Iraq. Ello ocasiona un considerable enfriamiento de las relaciones diplomáticas con los Estados Unidos. Se firma la Constitución Europea y se realiza el referéndum de la Constitución Europea, en el que los ciudadanos españoles aprueban el tratado. También se aprueba el matrimonio homosexual, entre otras reformas de carácter social prometidas en el programa electoral de los socialistas. El miércoles 22 de marzo de 2006 la organización terrorista ETA anunció su segundo alto al fuego, roto el sábado 30 de diciembre de ese mismo año con la colocación de una furgoneta bomba en la recién estrenada Terminal 4 del Aeropuerto de Barajas, atentado en el que dos personas perdieron la vida. Las elecciones del 9 de marzo de 2008 dieron la victoria de nuevo al PSOE y renovaron el gobierno de José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. Los socialistas ganaron los comicios con 169 escaños (5 más que en las elecciones de 2004) frente a los 154 del Partido Popular (6 más que en las elecciones de 2004). Los partidos nacionalistas sufrieron un importante descenso, a excepción de CIU que mantuvo sus 10 diputados. Izquierda Unida perdió su grupo parlamentario propio en el Congreso de los Diputados, al obtener solamente 2 escaños. Las elecciones de 2008 consolidaron y reforzaron el bipartidismo. Gobierno y política España es una monarquía parlamentaria, con un monarca hereditario que ejerce como Jefe de Estado –el Rey de España–, y un parlamento bicameral, las Cortes Generales. División de poderes El poder ejecutivo lo forma un Consejo de Ministros presidido por el Presidente del Gobierno, que ejerce como Jefe de Gobierno. Es el monarca quien propone al Presidente del Gobierno tras las elecciones generales y quien lo mantiene en el cargo mientras conserve la confianza del Congreso de los Diputados. El poder legislativo se establece en las Cortes Generales, que son el órgano supremo de representación del pueblo español. Las Cortes Generales se componen de una cámara baja, el Congreso de los Diputados, y una cámara alta, el Senado. El Congreso de los Diputados cuenta con 350 miembros elegidos por votación popular, en listas cerradas y mediante representación proporcional elegidos por circunscripciones provinciales, para servir en legislaturas de cuatro años. El sistema no es absolutamente proporcional puesto que existe un número mínimo de escaños por circunscripción (3) y se usa un sistema proporcional levemente corregido para favorecer las listas mayoritarias (el Sistema d'Hondt). El Senado cuenta actualmente con 259 escaños, de los cuales 208 son elegidos directamente mediante voto popular ,por circunscripciones provinciales, en cada una de las cuales se eligen 4 senadores, siguiendo un sistema mayoritario (3 para la lista mayoritaria, 1 para la siguiente), excepto en las islas, Baleares y Canarias (en los que la circunscripción es la isla) y los otros 51 son designados por los órganos regionales para servir, también, por periodos de cuatro años. El poder judicial está formado por el conjunto de Juzgados y Tribunales, integrado por Jueces y Magistrados, que tienen la potestad de administrar justicia en nombre del Rey (véase Poder Judicial de España). Estado de las Autonomías España es en la actualidad lo que se denomina un “Estado de Autonomías”, un país formalmente unitario pero que funciona como una federación descentralizada de comunidades autónomas, cada una de ellas con diferentes niveles de autogobierno. Las diferencias dentro de este sistema se deben a que el proceso de traspaso de competencias del centro a la periferia fue pensado en un principio como un proceso asimétrico, que garantizase un mayor grado de autogobierno sólo a aquellas comunidades que buscaban un tipo de relación más federalista con el resto de España –''comunidades autónomas de régimen especial''– (Andalucía, Cataluña, Galicia, Navarra y País Vasco). Por otro lado, el resto de comunidades autónomas –''comunidades autónomas de régimen común''– dispondría de un menor autogobierno. Sin embargo, estaba previsto que a medida que fueran pasando los años, estas comunidades fueran adquiriendo gradualmente más competencias. Hoy en día, España está considerada como uno de los países europeos más descentralizados, ya que todos sus diferentes territorios administran de forma local sus sistemas sanitarios y educativos, así como algunos aspectos del presupuesto público; algunos de ellos, como el País Vasco y Navarra, además administran su financiación pública sin casi contar (a excepción del cupo) con la supervisión del gobierno central español. En el caso de Cataluña, Navarra y el País Vasco, están equipados con sus propios cuerpos policiales, totalmente operativos y completamente autónomos que remplazan las funciones de la Policía Nacional en estos territorios, salvo en Navarra todavía en proceso de traspaso (véase Mossos d'Esquadra, Ertzaintza, y Policía Foral de Navarra). Defensa realizando un apontaje vertical en el portaaviones Príncipe de Asturias (R11).]] La responsabilidad de la defensa nacional recae en las Fuerzas Armadas que tienen asignadas por medio del artículo octavo de la Constitución Española "la misión de garantizar la soberanía e independencia de España defender su integridad territorial y el ordenamiento constitucional". Las Fuerzas Armadas Españolas se han dividido tradicionalmente en tres armas: Ejército de Tierra, Armada y Ejército del Aire. A estas armas se suma la Guardia Real, un cuerpo protocolario segregado que realiza labores fundamentalmente de seguridad. España forma parte de las naciones más importantes del EUFOR, y del Eurocuerpo, así mismo ocupa una posición destacada en la estructura de la OTAN, en la que ingresó en 1982. Además de ser la sexta flota naval más poderosaMilitary Power Review. fuente:International Institute for Strategic Studies y poseer el cuerpo de Infantería de Marina más antiguo del mundo. Política internacional España forma parte de organizaciones globales como las Naciones Unidas, la Organización del Tratado del Atlántico Norte y la Organización para la Cooperación y el Desarrollo Económico; continentales como la Unión Europea, la Organización para la Seguridad y la Cooperación en Europa, el tratado de la Unión Europea Occidental y de la Agencia Europea de Defensa; y organizaciones que estrechan lazos históricos y culturales del vínculo transatlántico como la Unión Latina, la Comunidad Iberoamericana de Naciones, y la ABINIA. El gobierno español contribuye a la financiación de la ONU en un 2,52% de su presupuesto anual (2006).Página oficial de las Naciones Unidas Respecto a la pertenencia a los siete organismos de Carta Internacional de Derechos Humanos, que incluyen al Comité de Derechos Humanos (HRC), España ha firmado y ratificado todos los órganos exceptuando la Convención Internacional sobre la protección de los derechos de todos los trabajadores migratorios y de sus familiares (MWC). Además, en la firma y ratificación de la Convención contra la Tortura y Otros Tratos o Penas Crueles, Inhumanos o Degradantes (CAT) y en la Convención Internacional sobre la Eliminación de todas las Formas de Discriminación Racial (CERD), España ha reconocido la competencia de recibir y procesar comunicaciones individuales por parte del Comité para la Eliminación de Discriminación Racial perteneciente a la Comisión de Derechos Humanos.Lista de todos los Estados Miembros de las Naciones Unidas que son parte o signatarios en los diversos instrumentos de derechos humanos de las Naciones Unidas. Obtenido de la página web de la ONU. Organización territorial España es una nación organizada territorialmente en 17 comunidades autónomas y 2 ciudades autónomas. El Título VIII de la constitución establece la organización territorial del Estado en municipios, provincias y comunidades autónomas, éstas con competencias para gestionar sus propios intereses con un amplio nivel de autonomía, poderes legislativos, presupuestarios, administrativos y ejecutivos en las competencias exclusivas que el Estado les garantiza a través de la Constitución y de cada Estatuto de autonomía. Aunque Navarra no se constituyó propiamente en Comunidad Autónoma, siendo una Comunidad Foral, y no habiendo desarrollado un Estatuto de Autonomía, sino articulando un amejoramiento de sus fueros tradicionales, es considerada comunidad autónoma a todos los efectos, según la interpretación del Tribunal Constitucional. Cada comunidad autónoma está formada por una o varias provincias, haciendo un total de 50. Desde 2003 se ha adoptado la Nomenclatura de las Unidades Territoriales Estadísticas, o unidades NUTS, de tres niveles, con fines meramente estadísticos basados en las normativas europeas y fijados por el Eurostat. Las 50 provincias españolas y las dos ciudades autónomas se encuentran clasificadas en los niveles NUTS-3; las 17 comunidades autónomas se encuentran clasificadas en los niveles NUTS-2; y para los niveles NUTS-1 se han creado los grupos de comunidades autónomas. Reclamaciones territoriales y territorios en disputa España reclama históricamente la retrocesión de la colonia (actualmente Territorio Británico de Ultramar) de Gibraltar, si bien se ha mostrado últimamente favorable a fórmulas de soberanía compartida. La reclamación comenzó desde el momento en que tropas angloholandesas tomaron la plaza en nombre del archiduque Carlos durante la Guerra de Sucesión Española (1704), pasando posteriormente a manos británicas mediante el Tratado de Utrecht (1713). La reclamación, que incluyó operaciones militares, fue particularmente intensa durante el siglo XVIII, languideció durante el XIX y primera mitad del XX y fue llevada por el gobierno franquista a Naciones Unidas durante la década de 1960. Allí, encuadrada en los procesos descolonizadores, España obtuvo el respaldo a su postura al reconocer las resoluciones al efecto (2231 y 2353) que el proceso descolonizador debía respetar el derecho a la integridad territorial de España y que los intereses, y no los deseos de los gibraltareños, debían ser respetados (Véase Historia de Gibraltar). España no reconoce, sin embargo, la soberanía británica sobre el istmo que une el continente con el peñón. Por otra parte, Portugal no reconoce la soberanía española sobre la comarca pacense de Olivenza (si bien no reclama activamente su soberanía), cedida por Portugal a España mediante el tratado de Badajoz (1801). Las resoluciones del Congreso de Viena son interpretadas de forma divergente por ambos países. Mientras que Portugal estima que aquellas obligaban a España a devolver Olivenza, España opina que se trata de una simple declaración de buenos deseos, sin capacidad resolutiva, razón por la que Olivenza siguió unida a España. Finalmente, España no reconoce las pretensiones de soberanía de Portugal sobre las islas Salvajes. También la soberanía sobre el deshabitado islote de Perejil se encuentra disputada con Marruecos. Aunque desalojada tras el incidente de la isla Perejil (2002), por acuerdo entre ambos países no se encuentra asentada allí ninguna fuerza militar o policial, sin que ninguna de las partes haya renunciado a sus pretensiones de soberanía. Por otra parte, Marruecos reclama informalmente la cesión de los territorios de Ceuta y Melilla, así como las denominadas plazas de soberanía en el continente africano. Algunos movimientos irredentistas en Marruecos, como el partido Istiqlal, reclaman la inclusión en el denominado "Gran Marruecos" de las islas Canarias. Independentismo Existen en España diversos movimientos políticos de signo independentista, ligados a nacionalismos periféricos, como el vasco, el gallego o el catalán, que reclaman la independencia de España de los territorios en los que son activos. Estos movimientos se dan en Cataluña, Galicia, Navarra y el País Vasco, donde existen partidos explícitamente independentistas como la Unión do Povo Galego, Esquerra Republicana de Catalunya, Aralar o EA, así como los seguidores de la llamada [[izquierda abertzale|izquierda abertzale]] que no se desvinculan de ETA (su última denominación formal es Batasuna, partido ilegalizado en España pero legal en Francia). Por otro lado, partidos como el BNG, PNV y CiU oscilan entre posturas autonomistas y abiertamente independentistas. Geografía Situada en Europa Occidental, ocupa la mayor parte de la península Ibérica y, fuera de ella, dos archipiélagos (el de las islas Canarias en el Océano Atlántico y el de las islas Baleares en el mar Mediterráneo) y dos ciudades, Ceuta y Melilla, en el norte de África. Además, consta de posesiones menores no continentales como las islas Chafarinas, el peñón de Vélez de la Gomera y el peñón de Alhucemas, todos frente a la costa africana. La isla de Alborán, las islas Columbretes y una serie de islas e islotes se encuentran frente a las costas peninsulares. En extensión territorial es el cuarto país de Europa, por detrás de Rusia (que es el mayor, incluso teniendo en cuenta solo el territorio contenido en Europa, ver cita 10), Ucrania y Francia, y el segundo de la Unión Europea. Los límites físicos de España son los siguientes: al oeste, Portugal y el Océano Atlántico; el mar Mediterráneo al este; el estrecho de Gibraltar, Océano Atlántico y Mar Mediterráneo al sur; y los Pirineos, junto con el golfo de Vizcaya y el mar Cantábrico al norte. Clima , en El Bierzo (León).]] España tiene un clima muy diverso a lo largo de todo su territorio. Predomina el carácter mediterráneo en casi toda su geografía. Las costas del sur y mediterráneas tienen un clima denominado mediterráneo de costa que también posee el Valle del Guadalquivir: temperaturas suaves, precipitaciones abundantes casi todo el año excepto en verano. A medida que nos adentramos en el interior el clima es más extremo, nos encontramos con el clima mediterráneo continental, que abarca casi toda la Península, temperaturas bajas en invierno, altas en verano y precipitaciones irregulares (dependiendo de la posición geográfica). Por lo general, las comunidades occidentales reciben más precipitaciones que las orientales. Así pues, Galicia y el Cantábrico poseen un clima oceánico, caracterizado por la abundancia de precipitaciones durante todo el año especialmente en invierno, y unas temperaturas frescas. El clima de montaña se puede observar en altitudes altas, Cordillera Cantábrica, Pirineos, altos puntos de la C. Ibérica, Sistema Central y Cordilleras Béticas, así como en altitudes altas en Canarias, donde se dan temperaturas bajas (inviernos fríos o muy fríos) y precipitaciones generalmente abundantes. Los climas áridos o semiáridos (menos de 300 mm anuales) los encontramos en ciertos puntos peninsulares del este: Almería (famoso el desierto de Tabernas) o el Cabo de Gata (donde se registran menos de 200 mm anuales), Granada (Guadix), Murcia, Alicante y Valle del Ebro donde el efecto foehn es el principal causante de tan bajas precipitaciones. El carácter subtropical es característico de las Islas Canarias, con unas temperaturas cálidas durante todo el año y pocas precipitaciones (más abundantes en las islas occidentales). Sin embargo, este clima también se da en las costas sureñas de la península (Málaga, Granada, Almería), donde tienen temperaturas relativamente suaves durante todo el año, aunque las precipitaciones son algo más abundantes que en Canarias. Sistemas montañosos , en la isla de Tenerife, es el punto más alto de España.]] Los principales sistemas montañosos son: Pirineos, sistema Ibérico, cordillera Cantábrica, sistema Central y cordilleras Béticas (Subbética y Penibética) Demografía España contaba con 46.063.511 habitantes al 1 de enero de 2008. La densidad de población, de 91,2 hab/km², es menor que la de la mayoría de otros países de Europa Occidental y su distribución a lo largo del territorio es muy irregular. Las zonas más densamente pobladas se concentran en la costa y alrededor de Madrid, mientras que el resto del interior se encuentra muy débilmente ocupado. Áreas metropolitanas La creación de entidades administrativas que agrupen a los municipios que constituyen un área metropolitana está en manos de las comunidades autónomas. Hasta el momento, no existe ninguna área metropolitana regulada por un órgano administrativo. Así, por ejemplo, el Área Metropolitana de Barcelona fue suprimida en 1987 por la Generalidad de Cataluña. Algunas áreas metropolitanas coinciden, no obstante, con comarcas, cuya regulación está también en manos de las comunidades autónomas. En cualquier caso, según estudios no oficiales, las áreas metropolitanas en sentido demográfico que sobrepasaban en 2006 los 500.000 habitantes son las siguientes:Datos de áreas urbanas de España en 2006 según el proyecto AUDES5. * Área metropolitana de Madrid (5.883.521 habitantes) * Área metropolitana de Barcelona (3.150.380 habitantes) * Área metropolitana de Valencia (1.810.663 habitantes) * Área metropolitana de Sevilla (1.438.451 habitantes) * Área metropolitana de Málaga (965.371 habitantes) * Área metropolitana de Bilbao (949.939 habitantes) * Área metropolitana central de Asturias (857.495 habitantes) * Área metropolitana de Alicante-Elche (725.395 habitantes) * Área metropolitana de Zaragoza (688.643 habitantes) * Área metropolitana de Vigo (659.632 habitantes) * Área metropolitana de Granada (650.661 habitantes) * Área metropolitana de la Bahía de Cádiz (621.712 habitantes) * Área metropolitana de Las Palmas de Gran Canaria (618.496 habitantes) * Área metropolitana de Murcia (576.383 habitantes) Inmigración en España En las últimos años España presenta una considerable disminución en la tasa de inmigración neta, dejando de poseer una de las mayores tasas de inmigración de Europa (en 2005 de 1,5% anual sólo superado en la UE por Chipre)Eurostat: Población en Europa - 2005, Población en Europa - 2004 (disponible en francés, inglés y alemán) En la actualidad su tasa de inmigración neta llega solo al 0,99%, ocupando el puesto n° 15 en la Unión Europea.[ http://indexmundi.com/g/r.aspx?v=27&l=es Index Mundi: Tasa de inmigración neta, comparación países] Es además, el 9° país con mayor porcentaje de inmigrantes dentro de la UE, por debajo de países como Luxemburgo, Irlanda, Austria o Alemania."International Migration 2006", United Nations, Department of Economic and Social Affairs, Population Division. United Nations Publication, No. E.06.XIII.6, March 2006. En el 2007, el 9,93% de la población española era de nacionalidad extranjera, mientras que en el 2005 recibió el 38,6% de la inmigración extracomunitaria hacia la UE, sobre todo de ciudadanos de origen iberoamericano, de otros países de Europa Occidental, de Europa Oriental y del Magreb. Lenguas , oficial en todo el territorio}} ]] El idioma oficial y el más hablado en el conjunto de España, por un 99% de la población, es el español, lengua materna del 89% de los españoles,Eurobarómetro 243: Los europeos y sus lenguas que puede recibir la denominación alternativa de castellano.[http://buscon.rae.es/draeI/SrvltConsulta?TIPO_BUS=3&LEMA=castellano Definición de castellano en el Diccionario de la Real Academia Española: Lengua española, especialmente cuando se quiere introducir una distinción respecto a otras lenguas habladas también como propias en España]; Título sobre idiomas en la Constitución Española La estimación del número de hablantes en todo el mundo va desde los 450I Acta Internacional de la Lengua Española a los 500 millonesInstituto Cervantes Noticias de "El País"Universidad de México, educar.org de personas, siendo la segunda lengua maternaEthnologue, 1996, http://www.davidpbrown.co.uk/help/top-100-languages-by-population.htmlCIA Factbook (ver datos de "World" en columna de "Country") más hablada tras el chino mandarín. Se prevé que se afiance como segunda lengua de comunicación internacional tras el inglés en el futuro, y es la segunda lengua más estudiada tras el inglés.Instituto Cervantes en noticias de "El Universal" Además se hablan otras lenguas, que pueden ser oficiales en sus regiones de acuerdo con la Constitución o los Estatutos de Autonomía de cada Comunidad Autónoma. Ordenadas por número de hablantes, estas lenguas son: * Catalán (9% de la población), cooficial en Cataluña e Islas Baleares. Es hablado también, sin estatus de cooficialidad, en la llamada Franja de Aragón y en la comarca del Carche murciano. Oficialmente se denomina Valenciano en la Comunidad Valenciana,Artículo 7 del Título I del Estatuto de la Comunidad Valenciana donde también es cooficial. * Gallego (5% de la población), cooficial en Galicia. Es hablado también en algunas zonas de las provincias de Asturias, León y Zamora, sin estatus de cooficialidad. * Euskera (1% de la población), cooficial en el País Vasco y tercio norte (zona vascófona) de Navarra, donde se denomina estatutariamente vascuence. Es hablado también en la zona mixta de Navarra (donde el euskera, sin ser oficial, goza de cierto reconocimiento) y de forma muy minoritaria en la no vascófona. * Occitano, oficial en Cataluña,Artículo 6 del Estatuto de Autonomía de Cataluña donde es hablado, en su variedad aranesa, en los municipios del Valle de Arán (Lérida). También se hablan una serie de lenguas o dialectos románicos que no tienen estatus de lengua oficial: el asturleonés hablado en Asturias (llamado asturiano o bable, reconocido por medio del artículo 4 del estatuto de autonomía que promueve su uso y protección), en zonas de CantabriaLengua Asturiana (llamado cántabro, montañés o pasiego), León, Zamora (llamado leonés), Salamanca y ExtremaduraLengua Extremeña (llamado altoextremeño), y el aragonés en el norte de Huesca. Igualmente, el portugués en algunas localidades fronterizas extremeñas, prácticamente desaparecido. España ratificó el 9 de abril de 2001 la Carta Europea de las Lenguas Minoritarias o RegionalesCarta Europea de las Lenguas Minoritarias o Regionales. del Consejo de Europa.Monitorización de la aplicación de la Carta. Los informes de y sobre España están en castellano. Economía (Barcelona).]] España es actualmente la octava potencia económica mundial y ha llegado a ser la séptima, según el PIB nominal. Tradicionalmente España ha sido un país agrícola y aún es uno de los mayores productores de Europa occidental, pero desde mediados de la década de 1950 el crecimiento industrial fue rápido y pronto alcanzó un mayor peso que la agricultura en la economía del país. Una serie de planes de desarrollo, que se iniciaron en 1964, ayudaron a expandir la economía, pero a finales de la década de 1970 comenzó un periodo de recesión económica a causa de la subida de los precios del petróleo, y un aumento de las importaciones con la llegada de la democracia y la apertura de fronteras. Con posterioridad, se incrementó el desarrollo de las industrias del acero, astilleros, textiles y mineras. En la actualidad, la terciarización de la economía y de la sociedad española queda clara tanto en el producto interior bruto (contribución en 2005: un 67%) como en la tasa de empleo por sectores (65%). Los ingresos obtenidos por el turismo permiten equilibrar la balanza de pagos. Desde que España ingresó como miembro de pleno derecho en la Unión Europea las políticas económicas han evolucionado en función de esta gran organización supranacional (PAC, IFOP, ...). Agricultura .]] La agricultura fue hasta la década de 1960 el soporte principal de la economía española, pero actualmente emplea solo alrededor del 5% de la población activa. Los principales cultivos son trigo, cebada, remolacha azucarera (betabel), maíz, patatas (papas), centeno, avena, arroz, tomates y cebolla. El país tiene también extensos viñedos y huertos de cítricos y olivos. En 2005 la producción anual (expresada en t) de cereales fue de 14 millones; de los cuales 3,8 fueron de trigo, 8,3 de cebada, 4 de maíz y 126.100 t de centeno. La producción anual de otros importantes productos era: 6,7 millones de toneladas de remolacha azucarera, 2,6 millones de patatas, 5,9 millones de uvas, 3,9 millones de tomates, casi 3 millones de naranjas, y algo menos de 1 millón de cebollas. Las condiciones climáticas y topográficas hacen que la agricultura de secano sea obligatoria en una gran parte de España. Las provincias del litoral mediterráneo tienen sistemas de regadío desde hace tiempo, y este cinturón costero que anteriormente era árido se ha convertido en una de las áreas más productivas de España, donde es frecuente encontrar cultivos bajo plástico. En el valle del Ebro se pueden encontrar proyectos combinados de regadío e hidroeléctricos. Grandes zonas de Extremadura están irrigadas con aguas procedentes del río Guadiana por medio de sistemas de riego que han sido instalados gracias a proyectos gubernamentales (Plan Badajoz y regadíos de Coria, entre otros). Las explotaciones de regadío de pequeño tamaño están más extendidas por las zonas de clima húmedo y por la huerta de Murcia y la huerta de Valencia. del toro de lidia.]] Ganadería En especial la ovina y la porcina, tiene una importante trascendencia económica. En 2005 la cabaña ganadera contaba con 22,7 millones de cabezas de ganado ovino, 25,1 millones de ganado porcino, 6,5 millones de ganado vacuno, 3 millones de ganado caprino, 240.000 cabezas de ganado caballar y 131 millones de aves de corral. En España se produjeron cerca de 32 millones de kg de miel en el año 2001. Silvicultura y pesca El corcho es el principal recurso forestal de España y en 2001 la producción fue de 57.581 toneladas. La producción de pulpa de papel y madera de los bosques españoles es insuficiente para cubrir las necesidades del país. La industria pesquera es menos importante hoy para la economía española que en tiempos pasados, a pesar de que ocupa los primeros puestos entre los países europeos tanto por el volumen de su flota como el de las capturas. La captura anual ascendió a 1,2 millones de t en 2004 y estaba formada principalmente por atún, calamares, merluza, sardinas, anchoas, caballa, pescadilla y mejillones. Desde hace unas décadas la acuicultura (marina y continental) ha tenido un gran desarrollo, destacando la cría de dorada, lubina, mejillón, truchas, rodaballo y salmón; la producción total en 2003 fue de 311.287 toneladas. Minería , Huelva.]] La minería española desde 1996 ha estado marcada por la reducción progresiva y obligada en la extracción de carbones, un cierto estancamiento en la minería metálica y el crecimiento constante de los minerales y rocas industriales (celestina, sulfato sódico, sepiolita, fluorita, yeso, feldespato, pizarra, mármol, granito…) cada vez con mayor peso en el sector minero. En 2003 la producción minera anual (en toneladas) englobaba unos 20,6 millones de carbón y lignito, 265.000 de mineral de hierro, 70.000 de concentrados de cinc, 2.000 de plomo, 6,5 millones de yeso, y 2.409.554 barriles de petróleo crudo al año. En 2001 los principales productos mineros energéticos fueron el lignito y la hulla; entre los minerales metálicos destacó el cinc y entre las rocas y minerales industriales, la sal común y las arcillas especiales. Las principales minas de carbón están en la provincia de Asturias y en el norte de la provincia de León; los principales depósitos de mineral de hierro se encuentran alrededor de Santander y Bilbao; Almadén, en la provincia de Ciudad Real fue muy productiva en la extracción de mercurio; y Andalucía destaca por la minería metálica, con más de la mitad de la producción del país. Industria En España se producen, entre otros, textiles, hierro y acero, vehículos de motor, productos químicos, confección, calzado, barcos, refino de petróleo y cemento, destacando por su valor los sectores industriales de la alimentación y bebidas y del material de transporte. España es uno de los primeros productores mundiales de vino; la producción en 2003 fue de unos 30 millones de hectolitros. La industria siderúrgica, antes de su reconversión de la década de 1990, estuvo concentrada en Bilbao, Santander, Oviedo y Avilés. Energía ) ]] La demanda energética en España desde el año 2002 ha ido creciendo en torno al 3,5 % anual, con algunas variaciones, como en el año 2003 con un crecimiento próximo al 7 %. Con un incremento de consumo desde los 211.500 GWh del 2002 a los 253.600 del año 2006. Informe anual del año 2006 de Red Eléctrica Española En 2003, el 48,9% de la energía producida en España fue de origen nuclear (16.422 Ktep o miles de toneladas equivalentes de petróleo) y el 21,7% se generó en centrales térmicas de carbón. La producción de energía hidráulica y de otras renovables, como la eólica y solar, aumenta de año en año. Desde hace unos años en España es mayor la capacidad teórica de generar energía eólica que nuclear y es el segundo productor mundial de energía eólica, después de Alemania. España y Alemania también llegaron a producir en 2005 más electricidad desde los parques eólicos que desde las centrales hidroeléctricas. España es también el tercer mayor productor de energía solar del mundo tras EE.UU. y Alemania, con una capacidad de 1.500 MW que se duplicará a 3.000 MW en el 2.010.Noticias en Invertia de Reuters Turismo España es el segundo país del mundo que recibe más turistas extranjeros, según datos de la Organización Mundial de Turismo, tan sólo por detrás de Francia, y disfruta de una cuota del 7% del turismo mundial, por delante de Estados Unidos e Italia. El turismo le reportó a España 48.181 millones de euros durante el año 2006, lo que supone un 4,7 por ciento más que en 2005, y la sitúa en segunda posición en ingresos económicos, por detrás de Estados Unidos, y por delante de Francia e Italia. Entre enero y diciembre de 2006 recibió un total de 58,8 millones de turistas extranjeros, un 4,5% más de los registrados en el mismo período del año anterior, según datos del Ministerio de Industria, Turismo y Comercio. Cataluña es el primer destino turístico de España. Los 15 millones de turistas que recibió suponen un 25,3% del total de las llegadas registradas en toda España, y representan un incremento del 6,9% respecto al mismo período del año anterior. El segundo destino turístico de España son las islas Baleares, que recibieron 10,1 millones durante el 2006, un 4,7% más que el año anterior. Las islas Canarias, con 9,6 millones de turistas (un 1,8% más que el año anterior) es el tercer destino turístico por delante de Andalucía, que alcanzó los 8,5 millones (un 2,3% más), la Comunidad Valenciana, con 5,5 millones (un 1,5% más) y Madrid, que recibió 3,9 millones de turistas (un 14,7 % más). Cabe señalar que la capital española alberga la sede de la Organización Mundial del Turismo. Según las previsiones de la Organización Mundial de Turismo, la llegada de turismo extranjero a España crecerá una media del 5% anual en los próximos veinte años, lo que hace prever que España recibirá 75 millones de turistas extranjeros en el año 2020, casi 20 millones más que los recibidos en el año 2005. Moneda y banca y del BCE]] La unidad monetaria es el euro (aproximadamente, un euro se cambia a 1.50 dólares estadounidenses) y se emite por el Banco de España, en coordinación con el Banco Central Europeo. Desde el 1 de enero de 1999, el euro se vinculó al valor de la peseta, con un cambio fijo de 166,386 pesetas por euro. El 1 de enero de 2002, la peseta dejó de circular, siendo el euro la única moneda de curso legal, aunque los ciudadanos en posesión de pesetas siempre podrán cambiarlas por euros en el Banco de España. El país cuenta con un potente sistema bancario, con gran número de bancos comerciales y cajas de ahorros, que en total alcanzan una capitalización 79.770.000.000 €, el 6,50% del total mundial (datos de abril de 2008) , y que le sitúa el 4º del mundo, por detrás de Estados Unidos de América, Reino Unido y Suiza. Dos bancos españoles se sitúan entre los 20 primeros del mundo por capitalización bursátil: SCH (11º) y BBVA (19º) . Las principales bolsas se encuentran en Madrid, Barcelona, Bilbao y Valencia. En otras ciudades operan bolsines. Comercio exterior En 2003 España importó productos por valor de 210.860 millones de dólares y las exportaciones ascendieron a 158.213 millones de dólares con lo cual España importa más de lo que exporta. Entre las principales importaciones se encontraban combustibles minerales y lubricantes, maquinaria y equipos de transporte, crudo, productos manufacturados, alimentos, animales vivos y productos químicos. Los principales productos exportados son: maquinaria y equipos de transporte, alimentos y animales vivos, vehículos de motor, hierro y acero, textiles y artículos de confección. Los principales intercambios comerciales de España tienen lugar con los demás países de la Unión Europea (destacando Francia, Alemania, Italia, Reino Unido, los países del Benelux y Portugal), Estados Unidos y Japón. Los ingresos por turismo, que en 2004 ascendieron a unos 37.250 millones de euros, ayudan a compensar el déficit de la balanza comercial española; el número de personas que visitaron el país en ese mismo año fue de unos 85 millones. Ciencia y tecnología , perteneciente al Instituto de Astrofísica de Canarias.]] España está bien equipada en términos de infraestructura tecnológica e industrial, habiendo proliferado en los últimos años los parques tecnológicos en las principales áreas industriales, así como en torno a las Universidades y Centros de Investigación y Desarrollo (I+D). Actualmente existen 41 parques tecnológicos (12 en funcionamiento y 29 en proyecto). En estos parques están establecidas 1080 empresas, 108 Centros de I+D y 12 incubadoras. El gasto en I+D ha crecido fuertemente en estos últimos años. El nuevo Plan Nacional de Investigación y Desarrollo (2004-2007) prevé que el gasto alcance el 1,4% del Producto Interior Bruto en 2007. Vivienda España tenía un parque de 24.677.227 viviendas a finales del año 2006, según datos del Banco de España, sobre un total de 16,03 millones de hogares españoles. Estas cifras indican un promedio de 1,54 viviendas por hogar español. Según las mismas fuentes, el 85% de las viviendas en España son de propiedad, y sólo un 15% se disfrutan en régimen de alquiler. El precio medio de la vivienda nueva en España es de 2510 €/m2, según datos de la Sociedad de Tasación a 31 de diciembre de 2005. El precio de la vivienda, sin embargo, varía ostensiblemente en función de las comunidades autónomas y las capitales de provincia. Transporte de Iberia, primera compañía aérea de bandera española, fundada en 1927.]] España cuenta con 105 aeropuertos situados en las distintas regiones, de ellos 33 son internacionales, donde operan más de 250 líneas aéreas, siendo el más importante el aeropuerto de Madrid-Barajas. Tras la ampliación de Barajas, este pretende ser uno de los aeropuertos de conexión más importantes del mundo y tener una capacidad para 70.000.000 de viajeros (casi 30 millones más que en el 2005). Barajas realiza un importante papel de "hub" o conexión entre capitales de provincia y el extranjero. El aeropuerto de Barcelona, no se queda atrás, y tras la inminente inauguración de la nueva Terminal sur (T4 o D)(año 2008), será el segundo aeropuerto del sur de Europa más importante, con 60.000.000 de pasajeros al año,(unos 30.000.000 de pasajeros más que en el 2005). También, en el 2012, seguirá la ampliación del aeropuerto de Barcelona con la Terminal 5 o E, que aumentará la capacidad del aeropuerto hasta los 75.000.000 de pasajeros, unos 15.000.000 más que con las 4 terminales operativas. Las vías y estaciones de la red de ancho ibérico son gestionadas por ADIF. En ellas ofrece sus servicios la compañía ferroviaria estatal RENFE. Además, existen diversas redes de ancho internacional (FGC) y algunas líneas de ancho métrico (FEVE). El sistema ferroviario español es fundamentalmente radial con centro en Madrid. La ciudad de Barcelona permite conectar España con Paris, Zurich y Milán entre otras ciudades europeas. Los servicios de Alta Velocidad Española (AVE) prestados por RENFE reducen a la mitad el tiempo de desplazamiento en coche y alcanzan más de 250 km/h. La velocidad máxima comercial de sus trenes es de 300 km/h y su velocidad punta es de 356,8 km/h. La red de metro está disponible en cinco ciudades: Barcelona, Bilbao, Madrid, Valencia y Palma de Mallorca. Está en construcción en ciudades como Alicante, Sevilla, Málaga y Granada; y planificada para Santander. La más extensa y con mayor número de pasajeros al año es la de Madrid (310 km; 616 millones de viajeros), seguida por la de Barcelona (115 km; 480 millones de viajeros). La red de carreteras española está formada por unos 370.000 km. Esta red comprende autopistas de peaje, autopistas libres, autovías, carreteras de doble calzada y carreteras convencionales. En esta cifra no están incluidas las carreteras y calles en medio urbano, ni las carreteras o caminos agrícolas o forestales. Pero refiriéndose a autopistas solamente, tiene una red que casi llega a los 13.200 km. El plan de inversión del Gobierno supone que España contará en el año 2010 con una red de autopistas de más de 13 000 km, convirtiéndose en una de las más amplias y modernas del mundo. s que realiza el trayecto Algeciras-Ceuta.]] Así mismo, España goza de excelentes comunicaciones marítimas con más de 53 puertos internacionales en las costas atlántica y mediterránea. Cabe destacar el puerto de Algeciras, el único de España considerado de primer orden mundial por su elevado movimiento de viajeros y mercancías, así como el puerto de Vigo, siendo también uno de los más activos en cuanto a tráfico de mercancías, capturas vivas de pescado y congelados. El puerto de Sevilla es el único de carácter netamente fluvial que existe en el país, pues aunque la ciudad está en el interior, tiene salida al mar a través del río Guadalquivir. El vecino puerto de Cádiz es un punto estratégico para el embarque de mercancías hacia el archipiélago atlántico de Canarias. El puerto de Barcelona, por ser líder del Mediterráneo en tráfico de cruceros, y el segundo en ámbito mundial. Telecomunicaciones Finalmente, España posee una buena red de telecomunicaciones; a la extensa red de cable de fibra óptica convencional hay que añadir una de las mayores redes de cable submarino y conexión vía satélite con los cinco continentes. El operador mayoritario en telefonía y acceso a Internet es la multinacional Telefónica, con sede en Madrid, que opera tanto en telefonía fija como móvil, y procede del monopolio estatal de la telefonía. Sin embargo, el mercado de telecomunicaciones está abierto a la competencia en todos sus sectores desde la ruptura del monopolio, en 1994 para la telefonía móvil con la aparición de Airtel y en 1998 en fija con la salida al mercado de Retevisión. En telefonía fija y acceso a Internet, en la actualidad existe un mercado de acceso por cable organizado por demarcaciones en la mayor parte de las cuales opera ONO, además de algunas empresas de ámbito regional en sus respectivas demarcaciones. Además, el operador dominante (Telefónica) está obligado a permitir a terceras empresas la prestación de servicios en su red mediante el alquiler de los pares de cobre de su propiedad y de espacio en sus centrales. En telefonía móvil, existen cuatro operadores con red propia y un número considerable de operadores móviles virtuales que se reparten un mercado en el que, desde 2006, hay oficialmente más líneas que habitantes. España es uno de los países de la Unión Europea con mayor extensión y calidad de cobertura; según un estudio del Ministerio de Industria de 2006, el 98% del territorio español cuenta con cobertura GSM, por delante de países como Francia, Italia o Alemania.El Mundo, 17 de septiembre de 2006: "Hacia la cobertura telefónica total" Medio ambiente al 2004 FUENTE: Ministerio de Medio Ambiente.]] Desde el año 1996 el índice se han incrementado las emisiones de CO2 notablemente, incumpliendo de largo con los objetivos del Protocolo de Kioto sobre emisiones generadoras de Efecto invernadero y contribuyentes del Cambio climático. Los informes de medio ambiente sugeridos por las recomendaciones de revisión del inventario español llevados a cabo por la Secretaría de la Convención Marco de Naciones Unidas sobre el Cambio Climático (SCMCC) arrojan el siguiente resultado de dióxido de carbono (equivalente en gigagramos): España es un país especialmente afectado por el fenómeno de la sequía: durante el período 1880-2000 más de la mitad de los años se han calificado como de secos o muy secos. En la década de los 80, siete años se han considerado secos o muy secos y cinco en los años 90. El cambio climático preludia para España gravísimos problemas medioambientales, agravando los rasgos climáticos más extremos.Ministerio de Medio Ambiente de España Según el premio nobel de la paz, Al Gore, España es el país europeo más vulnerable al cambio climático.http://www.ecoticias.com/detalle_noticia.asp?id=27235 Por otro lado, Ban Ki-moon ha pedido a España un "liderazgo todavía más activo" en la lucha contra el cambio climático.http://www.ecoticias.com/detalle_noticia.asp?id=27582 Religión (La Coruña).]] El artículo 16.3 de la Constitución Española vigente define el país como un Estado aconfesional: "Ninguna confesión tendrá carácter estatal". Sin embargo, garantiza la libertad religiosa y de culto de los individuos y asegura relaciones de cooperación entre los poderes públicos y todas las confesiones religiosas. El catolicismo es la religión predominante en el país. La iglesia Católica es la única mencionada expresamente en la Constitución, en el mismo artículo 16.3: "... y mantendrán las consiguientes relaciones de cooperación con la Iglesia Católica y las demás confesiones". El 77,3% de los españoles se consideraban católicos, según un estudio del Centro de Investigaciones Sociológicas realizado en 2007. Siguiendo a los católicos, los ateos o agnósticos suponen el 18,9% y otras religiones minoritarias el 1,7%.Barómetro del CIS. Abril 2007 No obstante, el porcentaje de practicantes es mucho menor. Según el mismo estudio, sólo un 18,5% acude a misa de forma regular.Un 2,3 acude a misa varias veces a la semana, y un 16,2 los domingos y festivos. Este grupo cumple las disposiciones de la propia Iglesia Católica sobre asistencia a la eucaristía. Un 11,3 adicional acude alguna vez al mes. Por otra parte, según un estudio del 19 de abril de 2005 del New York Times, sólo el 18% de los españoles acude a misa de forma regular. Entre los menores de 30 años, ese porcentaje se reduce al 14%. El 46% de los jóvenes españoles de 15 a 24 años dicen ser agnósticos, ateos o indiferentes , lo que indica el declive de la religiosidad de la población. En cuanto a miembros, la segunda religión en importancia es la musulmana. Se calcula que hay unos 800.000 fieles, procedentes fundamentalmente de las recientes olas de inmigración. Les siguen los Testigos de Jehová con 103.784 fieles. Hay también varias iglesias protestantes, que suman cerca de 50.000 seguidores (la estadística propia de los protestantes en España indica 1.200.000, de los cuales 400.000 son españoles y el resto son extranjeros que residen en España más de seis meses),Federación de Entidades Religiosas Evangélicas de España - FEREDE así como unos 20.000 mormones; por su parte, la comunidad judía en España no supera los 15.000 fieles. En España existe el concepto de religión de notorio arraigo, un estatus concedido por el Ministerio de Justicia a través de la Dirección General de Asuntos Religiosos tras el informe correspondiente de la Comisión Asesora de Libertad Religiosa.Según el artículo 7 de la Ley Orgánica 7/1980, de 5 de julio, de Libertad Religiosa: El Real Decreto 1591/2001, de 26 de octubre por el que se regula la Comisión Asesora de Libertad Religiosa establece que una de sus funciones es la preparación de los dictámenes de los convenios a los que se refiere el artículo 7 de la Ley Orgánica. Además del catolicismo, tienen el carácter de religiones de notorio arraigo las siguientes (por orden de acuerdo): protestantismo, judaísmo, islam (todas desde 1992), mormones, testigos de Jehová y budismo, esta última aceptada en 2007. Cultura Fiestas oficiales El calendario de fiestas oficiales se fija cada año, dependiendo de la distribución semanal. El repertorio de fiestas comunes para toda España suele elegirse de entre las siguientes: ]] s en Barcelona]] Además de nueve festividades de ámbito nacional, cada Comunidad Autónoma puede fijar dos festivos, aparte del día de la Comunidad Autónoma, y cada municipio otros dos, de tal forma que el máximo de días festivos en cada localidad no exceda de catorce. Para 2007 véase el Calendario Festividades religiosas de ámbito público La religión católica ha sido la predominante en España a lo largo de la Historia. Así pues, es significativo y trascendente el papel festivo que desempeñan en algunas ciudades como Granada, Sevilla, Málaga o Valladolid entre otras. Las festividades religiosas de ámbito público que destacan son aquellas relacionadas con la Pasión de Cristo (como las semanas santas de Granada, Málaga, Sevilla o Valladolid) y la Pascua, especialmente el Pentecostés y el Corpus Christi: ]] Arte * Arquitectura en España * Escultura en España * Literatura de España * Música de España * Pintura de España * Cine español * Historieta en España * Música folclórica de España * Museos de España , en Cuenca.]] .]] , en San Sebastián (Guipúzcoa).]] (La Rioja).]] Patrimonio de la Humanidad Cabe destacar que España es el segundo país del mundo tras Italia con más monumentos Patrimonio de la Humanidad. En la actualidad cuenta con 40 más los Pirineos que comparte con Francia. *1984 Parque Güell, Palacio Güell y Casa Milà (Barcelona) *1984 Monasterio y Real Sitio de El Escorial (Com. Madrid) *1984 Catedral de Burgos (Burgos) *1984 La Alhambra, El Generalife y Albaycín (Granada) *1984 Centro histórico de Córdoba (Córdoba) *1985 Monumentos de Oviedo y del Reino de Asturias (Asturias) *1985 Cueva de Altamira (Cantabria) *1985 Ciudad vieja de Segovia y su Acueducto (Segovia) *1985 Ciudad vieja de Santiago de Compostela (La Coruña) *1985 Ciudad vieja de Ávila e iglesias extra-muros (Ávila) *1986, 2001 Arquitectura mudéjar de Aragón *1986 Parque Nacional de Garajonay, en La Gomera (Santa Cruz de Tenerife) *1986 Ciudad vieja de Cáceres (Cáceres) *1986 Ciudad histórica de Toledo (Toledo) *1987 Catedral, Reales Alcázares y Archivo de Indias de Sevilla (Sevilla) *1988 Ciudad vieja de Salamanca (Salamanca) *1991 Monasterio de Poblet, (Tarragona) *1993 Conjunto arqueológico de Mérida (Badajoz) *1993 El Real Monasterio de Santa María de Guadalupe, (Cáceres) *1993 El Camino de Santiago de Compostela *1994 Parque Nacional de Doñana, (Huelva) *1996 Ciudad histórica fortificada de Cuenca (Cuenca) *1996 La Lonja de la seda de Valencia (Valencia) *1997 Palacio de la Música Catalana y Hospital de Sant Pau, en Barcelona (Barcelona) *1997 Las Médulas (León) *1997 Monasterios de San Millán de Yuso y de Suso (La Rioja) *1998 Arte rupestre del Arco Mediterráneo de la península Ibérica *1998 Universidad y recinto histórico de Alcalá de Henares, (Madrid) *1999 Ibiza (Islas Baleares), biodiversidad y cultura *1999 San Cristóbal de La Laguna, (Santa Cruz de Tenerife) *2000 Sitio Arqueológico de Atapuerca, (Burgos) *2000 Palmeral de Elche, (Alicante) *2000 Iglesias románicas catalanas del Valle de Bohí, (Lérida) *2000 Muralla romana de Lugo (Lugo) *2000 Conjunto arqueológico de Tarragona (Tarragona) *2001 Misterio de Elche, (Alicante) *2001 Paisaje cultural de Aranjuez, (Madrid) *2001 Construcciones, arte e historia de Aragón *2003 Ciudades de Baeza y Úbeda, (Jaén) *2005 Portal de la Natividad de la Sagrada Familia y Cripta de la Colonia Güell, ambas en Barcelona *2006 Puente de Vizcaya, Portugalete - Guecho (Vizcaya) *2007 Parque nacional del Teide en Tenerife (Santa Cruz de Tenerife) Tauromaquia de Málaga.]] En España se conserva la tradición de realizar diversos espectáculos taurinos, tales como encierroswww.sanferminonline.net Todos Encierros de las Fiestas de San Fermín de Pamplona en vídeo desde 1998. o corridas de toros, que son seña de identidad de numerosas fiestas populares. Las plazas de toros con mayor afluencia, así como trascendencia en la temporada taurina son la de "Las Ventas" en Madrid, la Monumental en Pamplona y la "La Maestranza" en Sevilla, así como la de Plaza de toros de Valencia. Deportes }} El deporte en España es dominado, principalmente, por el fútbol (desde el siglo XX), el baloncesto, el ciclismo, el tenis, el balonmano, y por los deportes de motor. Hoy en día, España, es una potencia mundial en el ámbito deportivo, sobre todo desde los Juegos Olímpicos de 1992 en la ciudad de Barcelona, que promocionó gran variedad de deportes en el país. España ha tenido campeones del mundo en deportes tan dispares como: fútbol sala, padel, balonmano, hockey patines, waterpolo, vela, karate, judo, taekwondo, boxeo, tenis, atletismo, gimnasia, trial, enduro, triatlón, natación, windsurf, golf, motociclismo, rally, ciclismo y, más recientemente, Fórmula 1 y baloncesto. de selecciones nacionales de 2008.]] En España se celebra anualmente en verano la Vuelta ciclista a España. * en los Juegos Olímpicos * Selección de atletismo de España * Selección de baloncesto de España * Selección de balonmano de España * Selección de béisbol de España * Selección de fútbol de España * Selección de fútbol sala de España * Selección de hockey hierba de España * Selección de rugby de España * Selección de waterpolo de España * Fútbol en España, Liga española de fútbol y Copa del Rey * Baloncesto en España, Liga ACB, Liga LEB y Copa del Rey *Balonmano en España, Liga ASOBAL, Copa del Rey, Copa ASOBAL * Ciclismo en España y Vuelta ciclista a España * Tenis en España * Voleibol en España, Copa del Rey * Béisbol en España * Mundo del Motor en España Medios de comunicación La televisión es el principal medio de comunicación del país, con seis cadenas nacionales y varias de carácter autonómico. Las principales cadenas del país son La 1, La 2, Antena 3, Cuatro, Telecinco y La Sexta. La prensa está concentrada principalmente en dos consorcios periodísticos cuyos principales periódicos de circulación nacional son El País y El Mundo, a los que se suman ABC, La Razón y La Vanguardia. En la prensa deportiva destacan Marca y As. Referencias Notas Véase también * Hispania * Imperio Español * Iberismo * Anexo:Países independizados de España * Anexo:Islas de España * Anexo:Provincias de España por kilómetros de costa * Ser de España * Símbolos de España Enlaces externos * Jefatura del Estado * Presidencia del Gobierno de España * Cámara Legislativa de España * Constitución española * Instituto Nacional de Estadística * Anuario Estadístico de España * Principales multinacionales de España: una fuerza cada vez mayor en la economía, por William Chislett, en el Real Instituto Elcano. * Web oficial del turismo en España * Atlas de España * Estado de los Embalses de España * Historia de la bandera de España * [http://www.economist.com/media/pdf/QUALITY_OF_LIFE.pdf The Economist clasificación de países por calidad de vida (2005)] -10º (en inglés) * [https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos/sp.html Estadísticas de España en el CIA World Factbook] (en inglés) * Índice de libertad de prensa - 29º sobre 139 países (en inglés) * Consulados para España (en inglés) *Wikitravel:España Categoría:España Categoría:Comunidad Iberoamericana de Naciones